


Sweet and Sour Pickles

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, They find a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: “David, lets just get you home before you catch-““Mew.”        A small voice whispered.“Oh my god, I heard it.” David slaps him on the arm. “See? I told you!”“Wonder where it’s coming from," Patrick tries to say whilst speaking into the chilling wind.





	Sweet and Sour Pickles

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
David and Patrick find a kitten in the snow and they keep it.
> 
> **Check out the link below for the podfic created for this story!**   


Chilly afternoons and evenings were becoming a regular occurrence in the town. Light snow flurries in the mornings and slush by evening.   


This one particular day, temperatures didn’t fluctuate and the two business owners had prepared themselves for the onslaught. There was a blizzard coming.   


David had gathered as much wood Patrick had chopped behind their house and stacked it by the hearth, ready at a moment’s notice. Blankets, extra dry foods, and two cases of water were in the garage just in case.   


Meanwhile, at the store, Patrick was winterizing the place, leaving the water running at a slight drip so as not to let the pipes freeze. Patrick was always thoughtful that way.  


Customers to Rose Apothecary bought the remaining alpaca throws, miniature propane tanks, candles, warm slippers, and all fruit left over. It was quite the profitable week for the Brewer-Rose’s, but they saw the lights flickering in the store and knew it was time to walk home.  
  
  
Patrick helped David get fully bundled up. David had his grey cashmere sweater, scarf, and beanie that looked absolutely delectable to Patrick and he could see through the scarf to David’s rosy cheeks. He had a wool coat and a pair of high-top sneakers on. Patrick was the more sensible one with his water-proof parka, snow boots, and ski gloves.   


They trudged the way back to the house, leaving their car at the store parking lot for safe keeping. Knowing David wasn’t water-proofed, Patrick hadn't bothered to throw any snow balls, the wind was bitter and stinging as it was. There wasn’t a need for shenanigans, there was a need for warmth.   


Patrick held David close and wrapped his arms protectively around David’s shoulders. David leaned into his touch and said, “remind me to...huhhmm....remind me to do something special for you when we get to the house,” David shivered and clattered his teeth in the biting cold, “okay?”  


“Not necessary, but okay David.” Patrick clutched him impossibly closer.  


Walking through a couple of feet of snow had become taxing on their half mile walk to the house, feeling the weight of the snow as it clung to each foot. That’s when David heard it.  


"Ahh!!" David suddenly shrieked.  
  
"Where's the bear?!" Patrick shouted back teasingly.  
  
David stopped dead in his tracks and waved off the shenanigans of his husband. “Patrick, wait, do you hear that?”  


All Patrick could hear was the whistling of the wind down the street and heavy breathing coming from his shivering David.  


“Patrick, don’t you hear that?” David asked again.   


“David, lets just get you home before you catch-“  


“_Mew_.” A small voice whispered, muted by the snow.  


“Oh my god, I heard it.” David slaps him on the arm. “See? I told you!”  


“Wonder where it’s coming from," Patrick tries to say whilst speaking into the chilling wind.  


“Well, David, we need to get home before either of us catches cold. Come on.”  


“Patrick! We can’t just leave him! We have to find him and take him back home...or...something.”  


“_Mew! Mew!_” The voice repeated in desperation.  


“Okay, David, I think I heard him over here.” They pull themselves down one of the alleys to look for the crying kitten. They’re facing opposite the wind searching for him and they hear it again in the other direction.  


“Patrick! Patrick, I think he is over here!”  


Patrick follows the sound of his husband’s voice since visibility is an impossibility.  


“David? Where are you?” The blizzard is howling now.  


“_Mew! Mew Mew!_”  


“Patrick, come here, help me.” Patrick finds David crouching in the snow and sees a tiny ball of white and grey fluff in the snow, eyes of bright blue.  


“Babe, oh, he is all alone. I’m so glad you found him,” Patrick praised.   


“Honey, we have to get him out of here," David said sympathetically, "I’ve looked around and I don’t see any others.”  
  
David is speaking loud enough over the rushing winds, but low enough not to scare the kitten.  


“Okay, David, give him to me and I’ll put him in my parka.”  


The little creature shivered as David picked him up gently and placed him into Patrick’s awaiting hands. Patrick tucked him into one of the inner fleece pockets of the coat and pet the top of his head and continued to as he pulled David in and held him close the rest of the way to their home. That was when Patrick knew this little kitten has already begun to melt their hearts.  


xxx

  
  


A saucer of warm milk, some diced, skinless chicken later, and the kitten was starting to feel more secure and comfortable at the Brewer-Rose household.   


David was becoming rapidly attached to the white and grey bundle of fur and clearly wanted to keep the mewling kitten forever.  


“David, I don’t know that we can keep him. He may belong to someone.”  


“Yeah, I know. But what if he doesn’t? Maybe we were meant to find him and give him a home," David said almost pleadingly, holding the kitten in his perfectly manicured hand, the other hand scratching under the kitten's chin eliciting the tiniest and sweetest of purrs.   


“One night, David. Then we look for his owners," Patrick says sternly, his hands crossed over his chest and a fond smile to his face.  


“And if he doesn’t have owners?” David asks with a twinkle in his eyes Patrick cannot resist.   


“We can talk about keeping him, babe. If that’s what you really want.” Patrick knew this wouldn't be the end of it.  


“Good, because I’ve already come up with a name.” David picked up the kitten and already he became fussy and nippy at David’s fingers.  


“Oh? And what’s that?” Patrick leaned back against the wall as he watched the bond between kitten and David.   


“Sweet and Sour Pickles,” David chimes in brightly.  


Patrick snickers a bit and replies. “Really, David? Sweet and Sour Pickles?”  


“Yeah, because he...ow! He is kind of sour, but then sweet. See?” Just as he said it, the kitten nuzzled it’s face to David’s thumb after nipping at it with razor sharp kitten teeth, and licked at his wedding band. “Oh, Patrick, I hope we can keep him!”  


Patrick never thought David liked cats, but seeing him warm up to the kitten showed him how much of a softy he really was and how easily an innocent creature could win his heart.  


That night after making sure the kitten had all of his needs met, Sweet and Sour Pickles slept on David’s pillow and stretched his tiny leg to Patrick’s forehead. David and Patrick slept all night facing each other with the cat sleeping in that position until morning.  


Patrick eventually convinced David to shorten his name just to “Pickles,” and he slept on their pillows like that for the rest of his long life.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to  
[al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons) for the brainstorm of kitten names ^o.o^
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sweet and Sour Pickles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165275) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)


End file.
